Lucifer's Morning Star
by Itz Popsie
Summary: After Edward leaves her, Bella returns to the one person who could make her better. A person the Cullens don't know about. Bella is going to a place no one will find her.
1. Prologue

**Summary: After Edward leaves her, Bella returns to the one person who could make her better. A person the Cullens don't know about. Bella is going to a place no one will find her.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lucifer or Twilight. I only own the storyline. **

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

_A Month After Edward Left_

_Bella's POV_

It's been a month since he left. I have had a month of freedom, putting on an act for my 'friends' and 'family'. When Edward and the Cullen's left, I thought that I would wait and see if he ever came back to clean up his mess. I mean he left a 'human' to deal with several cold ones, shape shifters and 'heartbreak'.

Let me explain why I'm acting so weird. My name is Izabella Swan. However, I am not 17. I am actually a thousand years old and a demon. When I was 18, I made a deal with the devil. He gave my family money to survive and thrive; in return I would serve him for the rest of eternity. I obviously agreed. I spent two months with family, before I was forced to say goodbye to my parents and brothers. I made my way to hell and eventually met the devil himself, as well as the demon I made the deal with- Mazikeen (or Maze as I called her).

I worked for the devil, Lucifer, for a thousand years earning his trust becoming one of his closet friends (along as maze) and eventually becoming romantically involved with him. He was my perfect man. He was tough but not too tough and enjoyed the darker parts of life. He was an amazing lover and overall the best person ever.

However, 2 years ago, he asked me to do a mission he trusted no one else to do. He needed me to investigate a group of peculiar cold ones. They didn't conform to the cold one rules set out by the group we put in power over them. He was concerned that they could revolt against them and cause more work for himself later on. At that I obviously rolled my eyes; he could crush them with a simple nod. However I agreed with the promise that he would come and join me before I knew it.

So for the past two years, I have made myself known in the small town of Forks Washington. Found myself a family, Charlie is really someone who owed a favour to Luci. And I have gained friends who have been able to gain me all the information on the Cullens. The only person who I truly liked in the small town is a girl called Angela who is low-level demon and is a secretive operative for Luci. I have managed to weave my way into the Cullen family. I have become best friends with the sisters and brothers and romantically involved with the 100-year-old virgin. The past two years have literally been worse than hell. Edwin and that family forced me to loose contact with my 'friends', and loose a part of my sanity. However, I did find out that they really were no threat to the Voultori and consequently Lucifer.

Recently, I have heard about the new elusive club owner in LA. Lucifer Morningstar. There aren't many people in the world with that name. The girls at school are planning a trip down to LA to go to this new club, Lux. I'm planning on accepting and surprising him. I have a feeling that Luci has been here for a while but chatter has only just reached Washington. This weekend me and the girls are getting to be taking a trip to LA and I'm going to surprise Luci.

* * *

_The Weekend After_

_Lucifer's POV_

It had been a week since Chloe had rejected me for who I was. Maze had been over once to tell me about somebody I was here for, but I really wasn't listening. I was crushed. The one woman I love rejected me for who I truly was. However, there was a crushing in my chest that I have constantly felt, years before I ever met Chloe. I feel like there is someone missing from my existence. The feeling lessened once I had met Chloe and moved permanently to LA. However, the pain was always in the back of my mind. I don't know what it was for sure.

There was one thing that I knew for sure. I need a drink. I made my way over to the penthouses bar and saw I was out of my favourite Bourbon. I knew we had some down stairs, so decided to just nip down there and grab one.

As I made my way down in the lift, the pain lessened some more, but I was such a mess I didn't notice this fully. As I made my way to the bar I noticed a lot of people watching someone in the middle of the crowd. Probably one of my dancers I employed to keep the party going- not that that was an issue in my club but just in case- and didn't pay any attention.

I snuck behind the bar and nicked a couple of bottles of the good stuff. Just as I was about to walk away I heard a voice over the booming beat.

"Sir, we're going to need those later," Mike, one of my best bar tenders, said looking at me expectantly.

"So what if I nick a couple of bottles, it's my bar and we have plenty more," I said turning my back. Ready to walk away and continue my sadness.

"Okay. And sir, someone ordered that drink that you told me to specifically tell you about if ordered. She's over there" Giving a pointed look to the dance floor where everyone was looking. I had no idea what this man was on about.

"What drink?" I asked.

"An old Fashioned Sinner, Sir" he answered. And like that everything snapped in my brain. The reason I was on Earth, the reason for my existence, and the reason for the constant pain.

I staggered away from the bar, the bourbon forgotten. I shoved my way through the crowd, determined to meet the mysterious dancer. As I finally made it to the dancer, I appreciated her body from the back. I turned her around and there she stood: the love of my life.

"Izzy?" I asked bewildered.

"Hey Luci, long time no see"

* * *

**Thank you for reading the story. Hope you enjoy it. Updates should be pretty regular but bare with me. **

**Please leave a review they will fuel me to continue updating! **


	2. A Difficult Decision

**Summary: After Edward leaves her, Bella returns to the one person who could make her better. A person the Cullens don't know about. Bella is going to a place no one will find her.**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Lucifer or Twilight. I only own the storyline._**

* * *

**Previously: ****I staggered away from the bar, the bourbon forgotten. I shoved my way through the crowd, determined to meet the mysterious dancer. As I finally made it to the dancer, I appreciated her body from the back. I turned her around and there she stood: the love of my life.**

**"****Izzy?" I asked bewildered.**

**"****Hey Luci, long time no see"**

* * *

Chapter 2: a difficult decision

_2 Hours Before…_

_Bella's POV_

We were stood at the front of line waiting to go into Lux. I was excited but nervous to see Luci again. I wonder if he will be happy to see me. At that moment the bouncer waved us in, and I was suddenly very excited.

Upon entry, I immediately made my way to the bar. There was a particular drink that I just loved, that Luci would always make for me down in Hell.

I walked up to the bar and was served straight away.

"Oh my so much to choose from," I glanced at the menu biting my lip, no noticing my drink of choice. "I'll just have an Old Fashioned Sinner." I breathed and smiled at the bartender as he nodded and smiled back. I breathed deeply in anticipation of seeing my man again. I took the drink and took a sip, moaning at the taste I haven't tasted in 2 years. I turned around leaning on the bar and looked around for him. I couldn't see him anywhere, so decided I would get his attention a different way.

I finished the drink and made my way to the dance floor, telling the bartender to keep the drinks coming. I moved to the centre of the dance floor and grabbed Angela on my way. The music was just the right tempo and I began having fun.

* * *

_An Hour Later_

The music was playing, the drinks flowing and the part still going. I hadn't paid any thought to Lucifer, but I knew when he entered the room. I briefly turned around and saw him staggering to the bar. I decided to up my act and danced more erotically. About 5 minutes later, I felt his presence behind me but carried on to jump. He turned me around and stared at me bewildered.

"Izzy?" he asked, I smiled at him.

"Hey Luci, long time no see." I beamed at him.

Suddenly he grabbed my arm and dragged me through the crowd. I waved behind to my friends and grabbed my drink on my way past. Lucifer didn't let go until we were in the lift. When we reached the penthouse he stormed out of the lift, straight to the bar and poured himself a drink.

"So…" I said making my way over to him.

"So… What are you doing here Izabella?" He asked staring straight at me.

"I completed your task and wanted to see you, I thought you was going to come and pick me up when I was done. So I could go back home." I explained looking desperately. He stared coldly at me and then cleared his throat.

"What did you find out?" he said coldly, clearly wanting the conversation to be over.

"The Cullens are no match for the Voultori. They have skills but they're weak: mentally and physically." I stated, waiting for him to congratulate me. He nodded at me and then sighed.

"Great! Well done. Right I'll send you back to hell and you can live out your existence doing your job. It was great to see you again Izzy but you must leave now, I have business to attend to," he said smiling at me weirdly, "I'll put you up in a hotel for a couple of days and I'll send you back to hell in a weeks time," he finished beginning to shoo me towards the lift placing money into my hand as he went. I stared up at him strangely, wanting to know what was wrong. Then it clicked.

"Wait! I have a question," I began. He nodded clearly agitated. So I continued, "What's her name?"

"Excuse me?"

"You said you have business to attend to, you know who I am and what we are. And yet you shoo me away quickly. You don't want me to be seen by someone you are … interested in. so I ask again: what's her name?" I explained pleading him to explain. He looked stunned at me that I managed to figure this out so easily.

"Detective Chloe Decker, a literal miracle. The most important person to me." He said staring me straight in the eyes.

It was at that moment that I actually realized what he was doing. He wasn't here for me. He was here for her. My eyes clouded over with my tears.

"Oh okay. Well it was great seeing you again Luci." I said smiling sadly. I walked towards the lift and got in. I smiled at him one last time.

I love Lucifer with all my heart. If he wanted to be with Detective Decker then so be it. As long as he was happy I would leave him to be with whomever he wanted, even if it wasn't me. It was the hardest thing I have ever done. To leave him and go to the hotel.

* * *

**Thanks so much for the reviews. **

**Review: it helps me keep writing. **

**xoxo Its Popsie**


	3. Making Up

**Summary: After Edward leaves her, Bella returns to the one person who could make her better. A person the Cullens don't know about. Bella is going to a place no one will find her.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lucifer or Twilight. I only own the story line.**

* * *

**Previously: **

**It was at that moment that I actually realized what he was doing. He wasn't here for me. He was here for her. My eyes clouded over with my tears. **

**"****Oh okay. Well it was great seeing you again Luci." I said smiling sadly. I walked towards the lift and got in. I smiled at him one last time.**

**I love Lucifer with all my heart. If he wanted to be with Detective Decker then so be it. As long as he was happy I would leave him to be with who ever he wanted, even if it wasn't me.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Making up**

_Lucifer's POV_

That was the worse thing I have ever had to do. I had to send her away; otherwise the Detective would never speak to me again. And I needed to figure out what she is, why I'm mortal around her. I had my suspicions but I needed to double check.

However, I did regret being so cruel to Bella. She is truly the only person who understood me and accepted me for who I Am. Not even the Detective understood me fully and she definitely did not accept me for who I am.

I stared at the lift where Bella left over half an hour and sighed. Maybe she could actually help me figure out why Chloe is my weakness. I made my way to my wardrobe and got ready to go and apologise.

* * *

_Half an hour later_

I had finally arrived at the hotel I had sent Bella to, and sighed looking up at The Peninsula Beverly Hills. At least I sent her to one of nicest hotels in LA. I walked in and everyone turned to look at me. Some people whispered and pointed towards me. I walked with purpose straight to the reception desk.

"Hello welcome to The Peninsula. How can I help you today?" the receptionist asked kindly staring at me.

"Hi, I'm looking for a Bella Swan. She should have checked in about an hour ago. I just need her room number please." I asked smiling my charming smile. The receptionist smiled and started typing on the computer.

"Unfortunately, I cannot give away her room number." She said smiling.

"Look my name is Lucifer Morningstar and I need to see her," I said, trying to persuade her to tell me where I could find Izabella.

"Fine, just don't tell my management," she started, I nodded and she finished with "Room 412, fourth floor and to the right." I smiled her and thanked her before running to the lift. I rode the lift to the fourth floor and followed the receptionist's instructions.

I sighed and gathered my thoughts, prepping my speech. I knocked on the door and waited. Izabella opened the door, and I could see remnants of tears on her face.

"Izzy, please can I come in." she nodded and moved to the side.

"Listen, I am so sorry for being so cold. I love you more than you could possibly ever know. You're the love of my life, and I am so sorry I lashed out at you. It's just I need to know what Chloe is; I need to know what my father's plan is for her. I need to make sure he doesn't do anything to her or her small person," I said.

"You mean child?" she laughed. I nodded and carried on,

"I really want for us to pick up where we left off. I want to go back to hell as long as you're with me. But I need to stay and protect the people I've met here." I knew I was waffling and I think she knew this too. She put her hand on my chest and smiled.

"I want to stay with you Luci. I love you more than anything. We can figure this out together. I am assuming Maze is here," I nodded in response, "Well you can always do with another of demon hands I'm sure. So what do you say? Can I stay with you?" she asked and I smiled.

"Of course you can. I love you," I said and picked her up and kissed her lips hard. She wrapped her legs around my waist and pushed her fingers into my hair. She pulled away and smiled down at me.

"I love you too. Now show me how much you love me" she said smirking at me. That little vixen, I walked towards the bed and placed her down. I growled down at her before removing her clothes and mine. Lets just say we didn't leave the hotel room till the following morning.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. This chapter is a little late sorry. **

**Please leave a review as it promotes me to write. Leave any ideas of what could happen in the story. I have a basic idea but it's nice to see your ideas. **

**Thanks **

**Xoxo Itz Popsie**


	4. Domestic Devil

**Summary: After Edward leaves her, Bella returns to the one person who could make her better. A person the Cullens don't know about. Bella is going to a place no one will find her.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lucifer or Twilight. I only own the story line.**

* * *

**Previously: **

**_Lucifer's POV_**

**So what do you say? Can I stay with you?" she asked and I smiled.**

**"****Of course you can. I love you," I said and picked her up and kissed her lips hard. She wrapped her legs around my waist and pushed her fingers into my hair. She pulled away and smiled down at me. **

**"****I love you too. Now show me how much you love me" she said smirking at me. That little vixen, I walked towards the bed and placed her down. I growled down at her before removing her clothes and mine. Lets just say we didn't leave the hotel room till the following morning.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Domestic Devil**

_The next day_

_Bella's POV_

The sun coming through the windows awaked me. Seems we didn't close the blind last night… oops. I rolled over and reached for the other side of the bed and felt nothing. I shot up and looked around the room beginning to panic. I couldn't see Luci anywhere.

"Lucifer?" I called. No response. Had he left me? Had he changed his mind? Was I just another one night fling for him? I got up and put Luci's shirt on. As soon as I opened the door, the aroma of bacon and eggs was strong. I walked through the hotel room to the smell. I walked into the small kitchenette and smiled as I saw a topless Lucifer working in the kitchen.

"I thought you had left," I said bringing his attention to me. He walked over to me and bought me to his body.

"As I told you last night, I love you more than anything. And from this point on I won't leave you," he said leaning down to kiss me. I smiled up at him and kissed him again.

"Now its time for breakfast. I ordered some eggs and bacon and I have made you some pancakes. And I've squeezed some oranges for some orange juice. By the way I love my shirt on you. Suits you so much better," He said presenting everything to me with excitement in his eyes. I smiled cheekily at him.

"Would it be possible to get an old fashioned cocktail instead?" I asked wrapping my arms around him and smiling up at him. He looked down and smirked; "Now that's my girl. I knew there was a reason I fell in love with you… other than your good lucks and personality." I smiled up at him and leaned up for my morning kiss. He leaned down towards me and met me in the middle. His lips fit mine perfectly, and he immediately asked for permission with his tongue. I opened my mouth and let him in. our tongues battled for a while as I smiled against his lips.

"Hmmm, I could get used to this," I said as we pulled away. He pulled away suddenly and left me wanting more. "Now chop chop and eat your breakfast. We have a crime scene to attend to," he said platting up the meal, he had prepared, and pouring my drink. I looked down and sighed, "Right Detective Decker." He turned his head to me and walked over.

"Bella I love you, no one else. I just need to find out what my father's plan is and make sure that her and her child, and everyone else I have come to care for, is safe." He said sealing the sentiment with a kiss. I smiled up at him and nodded. I moved towards the bench on the island and sat down. He placed my plate and drink in front of me. He smirked down at me before turning to clean the dishes. "I didn't know that you could be domestic, Luci," I said smiling up at him. He turned to me and shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say? For my favourite girl I can be anything," He said kissing the tip of my nose before continuing; "Now hurry up and eat I still need to nip into the apartment to get changed."

"Well why don't you go and get changed I'll eat and get changed and you can pick me up afterwards?" I suggested eating my breakfast as I talked. He though about it and nodded, "Okay, I'll go and do that then." He said then looked down at himself and me before continuing, "But I'm going to need my shirt back". I smiled before beginning to unbutton the shirt. I knew I had nothing on underneath, but he didn't. As I slowly revealed more of my skin he realized as his eyes were following my hands. He walked round the island and he lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist. " You know what, I need a shower too." He said carrying me through to the large shower.

Lets just say we didn't manage to actually go and investigate that crime with Detective Decker…

* * *

**Sorry it is extremely short. This was more of a filler chapter. **

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing.**

**Please leave a review as it promotes me to write. Leave any ideas of what could happen in the story. I have a basic idea for the story but it's nice to see your ideas. **

**I am starting school again next week so I might be a bit slower at updating. Slower than I already do. Thank you for the continued support.**

**Thanks **

**Xoxo Itz Popsie**


	5. Detective meet Izzy

**Summary: After Edward leaves her, Bella returns to the one person who could make her better. A person the Cullens don't know about. Bella is going to a place no one will find her.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lucifer or Twilight. I only own the story line.**

* * *

**Previously: **

**"****Well why don't you go and get changed I'll eat and get changed and you can pick me up afterwards?" I suggested eating my breakfast as I talked. He though about it and nodded, "Okay, I'll go and do that then." He said then looked down at himself and me before continuing, "But I'm going to need my shirt back". I smiled before beginning to unbutton the shirt. I knew I had nothing on underneath, but he didn't. As I slowly revealed more of my skin he realized as his eyes were following my hands. He walked round the island and he lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist. " You know what, I need a shower too." He said carrying me through to the large shower. **

**Lets just say we didn't manage to actually go and investigate that crime with Detective Decker…**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Detective meet Izzy**

_Later that night…_

_Bella's POV_

After a fun "lazy" day in bed, Luci and I decided it was time to go and visit the club. We made our way across town just taking it slow in a comfortable silence. Just enjoying each other's company. It hadn't been like this between us for a while before I left for Forks. I knew that in the months leading up to my mission, we had both been questioning our love for one another, but the time apart had made me realise that I was still as in love with Lucifer as I was when we first met and got together.

"How are you liking LA so far?" Luci asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Well the small amount that I've seen," I started looking at him out of the corner of my eye, only to see him smirking at me "I've loved, but I can't wait to see more"

"Well how about this weekend we take a trip a bit further out of time and do some hiking and maybe do a bit of sightseeing when we come back?" he asked almost sounding nervous for my answer.

"Sure, that sounds amazing, although are you sure you don't want to spend time with Detective Decker" I asked wanting to make sure that I wasn't getting in the way of his life. He stopped walking and pulled me to face him,

"Bella, why would I want to spend time with the detective when I could spend time with the most beautiful, amazing and badass woman I have ever met? I want to stay locked up with you forever and never let you leave my sight ever again, and when this is all over you won't see the sun for a very long time if have anything to do with it. Now get some of the fire in you, that I know you have, and realize how much I want you and only you." He explained all whilst staring into my eyes and holding my face so I couldn't look away. He then leaned down and kissed me, only a short kiss but it was filled with so much passion that I new he was telling the truth and only wanted me.

"How did you know I was thinking that?" I asked after puling away.

"Because I know you better than anyone, you've always been selfless, even after a thousand years of living in hell. No matter how badass and evil you can be and are, there has always been an naïve 18 year old girl who just wanted her family to survive and thrive. And I will always love that part of you; I love every single part of you. Never doubt my love for you cause if I ever stopped loving you, hell would freeze over and the world would probably fall in to destruction. I love you, always and forever. Now lets get going we have a club to run" He explained, making me want to cry and never stop looking in his eyes that were filled with so much passion and love for me.

"Wait, how come you never came to find me when you first came to Earth?" I asked still unsure why he just left me

"Well when I landed in LA, I took a couple of days to recuperate and get some strength back after leaving hell and what not and moved into the apartment. I was planning on leaving and coming to get you a couple of days later, but then the detective came in asking questions and she seemed to be able to evade my charms. And my brain seemed to black out. I knew I was on earth for a reason, for someone but I couldn't quite place it, my brain made it seem like whatever I was there for, wasn't as important as finding out what Detective Decker was. It was like I was under some sort of mind control like a fog over my brain. But then when I saw you the other night, its like the fog was lifted and everything came crashing back. I felt horrible for what I had done, but I had to get rid of you cause whatever had caused my head to go like that… I didn't want that to happen to you as well or for you to get hurt. But the look on your face when you left, I just couldn't stay away from you" he told me as we walked along the street towards the bustling centre of LA. I looked down thinking of what he said trying to rack my brain to see if I could recall anything like that ever happening before. Luci, who was gesturing to the main entrance of his club, pulled me out my thoughts.

"Now enough mushy love stuff, lets go have some fun. I have a feeling that tonight is going to be full of surprises"

We walked to the bouncer who pulled the rope aside much to the annoyance of the people waiting in the extremely long line to get into the club. As we navigated our way towards the bar, I noticed my "friends" from Forks sitting in a corner booth; I quickly looked away hoping they didn't notice me.

"What can I get you milady?" Luci asked as we approached the bar

"An old fashioned sinner if you wouldn't mind" I said biting my lip, anticipating the glorious drink that would seen coat my lips.

Honestly that drink was the best drink ever created and very few people actually got to taste it. Especially if a demon or the devil him self made it, as it was often laced with demon blood, which made the taste different and special and distinguished it from other versions of the drink. However it was deadly to humans as after one small taste, they can easily get addicted to demon blood and only seek that, often going to great lengths to obtain it and 90% of the time the human ends up dead as they ask the wrong demon for blood or they drive themselves crazy over it. I've only ever seen two humans over come their addiction to demon blood but I think that was because they were already druggies and managed to get so drugged up, they forgot all about the demon blood addiction. It was not surprise when they showed up to hell only two months after news of them beating their addiction made its way to hell.

"What's got you in your own head my love?" Luci questioned as he approached with my drink in hand. He handed it to me and I took a sip tasting the delectable drink.

"Oh nothing just thinking about this drink and the twins who got over their addiction to demon blood"

"Ah yes the infamous twins, I have never figured out how they managed to get over demon blood. Anyway come on much to do appearances to make," He said pulling me through the crowd towards the VIP section.

When we got there I saw someone I had missed almost as much as I had missed Luci.

"MAZE? Oh my demon, I have missed you so much" I said running up to her and hugging her. I was one of very few people allowed to hug her.

"Izzy is that you? How long have you been here?" She asked turning and hugging me as well.

"I got here a couple of days ago, how are you? Been killing any deserving people lately?" I ask as if I was talking about the weather.

"I'm good, why don't we go and sit and have a much needed chat," she asked glancing behind me at Lucifer. I looked up at him and he just sighed and nodded. I squealed whilst I leant up to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Don't be too long though love," he started "I'll be over at the bar," he pointed over to the VIP bar and strolled over whilst Maze dragged me over to the elevator that would take us up to the penthouse for our talk.

* * *

_Lucifer POV_

I made my way over and flagged the bar tender down, he nodded and started making my drink. I looked around the room and noticed how many people were in my club and how for once I didn't really want to be here. I'm normally all for this life filled with booze and partners, but now I just want to take Izzy and go upstairs and spend time with her. What was happening, I sound like a wuss, not the kick ass devil I was.

As my drink was placed in front of me I sat back and actually thought about the last couple of years since I came to Earth. I thought back to all the times I was at the club and with all my partners and actually looked back and remember. I realised that the majority of the time I went with people who reminded me of Izzy, weather in looks or personality. And I also discovered how I was never truly in it and happy with my life. I now know its because of Izzy, I was missing her. I felt my phone in my pocket but ignored it too deep in my thoughts to care.

I sat at the bar for five minutes before one of my new bouncers came and tapped me on the shoulder.  
"Sir there is a woman at the door requesting to come in and speak to you. They said they know you, but they're not dressed appropriately for the club. What should I do?" He asked whilst whispering in my ear. I knew it was the detective; she was the only person who wouldn't even try and wear the dress code if she just wanted to speak to me.

"Let her in and bring her here to me," I said whilst turning back to my drink knowing I was about to get a lecture from the detective.

* * *

_Chloe's POV_

Two days. I hadn't seen Lucifer in two days. Ella said that whilst I was gone he was still helping on cases and that now he had seen me he would probably be back. But I haven't seen him for two days. I know I have been annoying everyone by constantly asking if anyone had seen him, but I was worried, what if he was hurt, what if he had left. It didn't help that I hadn't seen Maze for a long time either. I know this was sort of my fault for freaking out twice when I saw his real face. But can you blame me? Anyway Ella finally lost her cool and told me to just go and see for myself and go to Lux.

So that's where I am, walking down the street to Lux. I got to the long line and noticed that there was new bouncer. Oh well I knew that I can just walk in; Lucifer has me on the VIP list. As I started towards the door, the bouncers arm shot out in front of me.

"Sorry this is a private club, you'll need to join the back of the line and possibly get a change your clothes, they don't meet the dress code of the venue," he said whilst looking down at me with intimidating look in his eyes.

"Sorry my name is Chloe Decker, I'm on Lucifer's personal guest list," I said whilst reaching into my purse for my ID.

"Sorry ma'am you will have to join the back of the que, rules of the club" he said not moving from his position.

"Listen if you could please just get Lucifer and he will explain" I said getting desperate now. Looking to see if I could see anyone I knew inside the door.

"You're not getting in hunny, you need to get to the back of the line" I hear a nasally voice to the side of me. It came from a woman who was barely in any clothes.

"Listen just keep to your own business, and ma'am I have to say go to the back of the line or I will have to escort you away from the premises" The bouncer said still keeping his steely gaze on me. I dug through my purse and found my phone and called Lucifer's number. He didn't answer. I tried again and again but with no answer.

"Listen if you could please get Lucifer, I need to speak to him and I'm not leaving until I do" I said. I thought about getting my badge out but then realised that one I don't have it with me and two that's illegal and they probably wouldn't let me in as I don't have a warrant or anything. The bouncer sighed, and just as he was about to speak another bodyguard began speaking from inside.

"I'll just go get him Dave, she's not going to leave it will be easier to just go and find out" he said putting a hand of Dave's shoulder. As he walked away Dave's steely gaze never left my body as I fidgeted waiting for the other guy to come back.

Two minutes later the other guy came back and patted Dave's shoulder.

"He said to let her in," he said with a sight. Dave turned back shocked and hesitantly moved out of the way and lowered the rope. The people in line were now furious and shouting insults as I walked past with small smirk on my face.

"If you can follow me ma'am, the boss requested you himself" he said as he walked through the club towards the VIP section.

I saw Lucifer sitting at the bar with a class of bourbon in front of him.

"Sir, that woman is here," the bodyguard said before leaving. Lucifer turned and looked at me.

"Detective! What brings you to this fine establishment" he said whilst standing to his full height above me.

"Is there somewhere we can talk in private?" I ask knowing it would be no good talking to him in the loud club. He nodded and led me through the crowd towards the elevator. Surprisingly he was ignoring all the girls that were clawing their way over him. We had done this walk many times before and he had never just ignored them, he always interacted with them in some way: weather the promise of a night together or a wink or anything, but never just plain ignoring them. I wonder what was going on with him.

We stepped into the elevator and an awkward silence enveloped us. I mean we are never silent. He is always saying something, to the point of annoyance the majority of the time. What was going on with him?

As the elevator opened I heard to people talking and giggling. One sounded suspiciously like Maze but I've never known her to giggle and the other one was an unknown person. Who was in Lucifer's apartment? I looked over at Lucifer and he seemed to brighten up hearing the two people giggling before swaggering out of the elevator.

We walked round the small corner of the elevator and the man sitting area came into view, and the sources of the giggles were revealed. One girl was Maze and she had a big smile on her face, I smile I think I might only see when she's with Trixie. The surprising thing is though is that she is sat gossiping like a teenage girl would at a sleepover I've never seen this before. The other source of giggles and chatters was a girl I had never seen before. Who was she and was it her that made Lucifer light up when we got here.

"What has got you two giggling?" Lucifer asked as we walked towards them. Both girls stopped, turned to face him and the each other before exploding into another round laughter. Lucifer stopped for a step realizing they were talking about him most likely, before a mischievous smirk came on his face. He walked round the back of the sofa and straddled the girl, I had never seen before, and began…tickling her? I was shocked, I had never seen the charismatic, charming being resereved Lucifer Morningstar…tickle someone. He had never shown affection and here he was sat making someone laugh uncontrollable.

When the girl yielded and slapped Lucifer away, Lucifer did someone very unexpected. He bent down and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips, like a kiss between lovers.

"Did you miss me?" he asked softly, so softly that if I hadn't moved closer I wouldn't have heard it.

"Yeah I did," the girl replied with a small giggle and biting her bottom lip to look cute. Lucifer then leaned down and gave her a long slow passionate kiss. Clearly this girl was just another one of Lucifer's sex toys, but I had never seen him act like this around them.

After a solid 2 minutes of kissing I grew bored. I noticed Maze had got up and gone to the bar and was preparing three drinks, she hadn't even glanced in my direction. What was up with everyone? I turned back to the couple and cleared my throat getting everyone's attention back on me.

"Ah detective completely slipped my mind you were there" Lucifer said as he pulled away and looked towards me.

"Who is this?" I asked with a hint of jealousy in my voice. I thought, since Lucifer had revealed himself to me a couple of months ago, he had stopped using random people for sex. That's what I'd heard through the grape vine at work anyway. Lucifer then jumped up and pulled the girl around with him. I realised then how beautiful this girl truly was, and I became even more jealous.

"Izzy meet Detective Chloe Decker, Detective meet Izabella. We go way back"

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing.**

**Please leave a review as it promotes me to write. Leave any ideas of what could happen in the story. I have a basic idea for the story but it's nice to see your ideas. **

**Do you think the Cullens should come to LA to see Izzy, if so review with any ideas around that, I love hearing everyone's thoughts**

**I am so sorry for the slow updates, I promise that I will try and update more but I didn't realise how much A-levels and sixth form would take up my time, that I just haven't had time to write. **

**Thanks **

**Xoxo Itz Popsie**


	6. Let The Show Begin

**Summary: After Edward leaves her, Bella returns to the one person who could make her better. A person the Cullens don't know about. Bella is going to a place no one will find her.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lucifer or Twilight. I only own the story line. **

**Previously: **

**After a solid 2 minutes of kissing I grew bored. I noticed Maze had got up and gone to the bar and was preparing three drinks, she hadn't even glanced in my direction. What was up with everyone? I turned back to the couple and cleared my throat getting everyone's attention back on me. **

**"****Ah detective completely slipped my mind you were there" Lucifer said as he pulled away and looked towards me. **

**"****Who is this?" I asked with a hint of jealousy in my voice. I thought, since Lucifer had revealed himself to me a couple of months ago, he had stopped using random people for sex. That's what I'd heard through the grape vine at work anyway. Lucifer then jumped up and pulled the girl around with him. I realised then how beautiful this girl truly was, and I became even more jealous.**

**"****Izzy meet Detective Chloe Decker, Detective meet Izabella. We go way back" **

**Chapter 5: Let the Show begin**

* * *

_Bella's POV_

"Izzy meet Detective Chloe Decker, Detective meet Izabella. We go way back," Lucifer said whilst waving his hand between us. I smiled at her and stepped towards her offering my hand.

"Hi, I'm an old friend of Lucifer's. I've heard so much about you," I said in my sweet voice I use to get people to like me. She nodded and took my hand being cautious.

"Funny, I've never heard of you," she said back in a sarcastic tone that told me she was jealous of me.

"Now detective…" Luci started but I held my hand up to stop him, and smirked at her. Her face held a smug grin on it.

"Maze, I though you told me she was a nice person. I'm not really getting that," I said staring directly into her eyes.

She started to fidget under my gaze. My eyes and stare have cause many great men to fall to their knees and worship the ground that I walked on. Lets just say my stare was a way of persuasion. I felt Lucifer's arm wrap around my waist after a couple of moments of silence and eye contact. The detective was strong, I'll give her that she hadn't completely fallen apart yet, but she was close to it. I finally released her from my gaze and looked up at Lucifer and smiled sweetly. He gave me a look that basically told me to stop, but he wouldn't really do anything about it if I didn't.

"Sorry but who are? Like really? Who are you to Lucifer and what not?" Chloe said interrupting the moment between Lucifer and I.

* * *

_Chloe's POV _

As this girl walked towards me, her eyes locked on mine and I instantly became uncomfortable and I didn't know why. It was like she could see my soul and my thoughts it was disturbing.

"Hi, I'm an old friend of Lucifer's. I've heard so much about you," she said offering me her hand. I shook hesitantly, still feeling uncomfortable with her gaze.

"Funny, I've never heard of you," I said, a bit icier than intended, I could hear it in my voice, I was jealous of this young girl in front of me who must have been 10 years younger.

Lucifer began to speak but she held her hand up and stopped him. I couldn't help the smirk that came to my face when she did that. I had seen Lucifer loose his temper and hurt people for disrespecting him a lot less than that. I knew that Lucifer would probably kick her out and never see her again after that. Or so I thought. Lucifer seemed to shrink back, letting this girl take the lead in the conversation.

"Maze, I though you told me she was a nice person. I'm not really getting that," Izabella stated never removing her eyes from my own. It was so uncomfortable. Deep down I was a bit angry and upset that she and Maze had been talking about me without me even knowing this girl. Paired with the scene I had walked in on earlier and I was once again extremely jealous of the relationship this Izzy and Maze shared. They seemed to be best friends gossiping and chatting like normal young girls would do, whilst me and Maze had been room mates for a number of years and had never been like that. I notice Lucifer had his arm around Izabella's waist and she finally broke her gaze from me. I immediately let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

They continued to stare into each other's eyes completely ignoring everything around them. I looked around and saw Maze finishing the three cocktails she was making before. I looked back at the couple still staring at one another and decided I had enough.

"Sorry but who are? Like really? Who are you to Lucifer and what not?" I asked again a bit icier than intended. The two looked at me and then at each other. They nodded to each other and walked to the sofa.

"Take a seat Detective and we'll explain," Lucifer said looking back at me. I walked over and had a seat on the opposite sofa. Maze walked over with two of the three cocktails she had made.

"Old fashioned for you and a Whiskey for you" she said heading them to Izabella and Lucifer respectively. She then walked back grabbed the other drink and came and sat in the armchair furthest away from me. I feel my rejection of Lucifer and Maze's true self has led me to loose a friend

"Oh come on Maze where has your hospitality gone? You didn't even offer Chloe a drink. And we all know she's going to need it," Izabella started addressing Maze, who just shrugged in response. She turned to me and stood "What can I get you to drink Chloe?" she asked looking at me expectantly.

"Nothing I'm fine thanks" I responded whilst wringing my hands together.

"Whiskey then I'll be right back" she responded and turned to the bar.

And awkward silence came over the group, which was unusual. Lucifer and Maze always seemed to have something to say but we all sat in silence, waiting for Izabella to return. The click of heels could be heard coming from the bar back into the main area of the open plan penthouse. She came and placed the drink in front of me before going and sitting next to Lucifer.

"Right let's get down to business, what do you want to know detective?" she asked staring at me, whilst Lucifer slung his arm over the small girl.

* * *

_Maze's POV- Earlier_

The minute I saw Izabella, or Iza as I called her, standing with Lucifer in Lux, I knew that all would be okay. Whatever came of Chloe and this whole situation, everything would be okay. Ever since we came to Earth Lucifer, for some reason, could not seem to remember his true intention of being there. Those first couple of months of us arriving he would complain that his chest hurt and that he felt like he was missing something. And yet every time I tried to jog his memory about Iza he would brush me away and say it was probably nothing. And then the detective came along and I knew he had found a distraction from the pain but it wasn't gone completely.

I knew that the pain was coming from the fact that Lucifer was away from Iza and yet he seemed to have forgotten her. Iza was my best friend I had known her for over a thousand years and so when he did forget I was worried for her. I didn't know if, when it came down to it, who Lucifer would choose, Chloe or Iza. But I also knew that if Chloe were chosen, I would help Iza leave and move on, as I knew that she would always love him and would leave to let him be happy. So when she walked through the door and Lucifer looked the happiest he ever had in a while I knew that neither of my friends would be hurt.

When I finally managed to pull Iza into the elevator, I pulled her into a giant hug. I very rarely showed emotion or shared hugs with people, but Iza was the only one who could have me turn into a softy in a second.

"Oh Iza I have missed you. Things just aren't the same without you hear," I said as I squeezed the life out of her.

"Oh I know Maze. I've missed you to, we have a lot to catch up on," she said as she squeezed me just as tightly.

The doors opened and I pulled away, dragging Iza through to the main living room. "Can I get you a drink," I asked as I forced her to sit on the sofa.

"Yes an old fashioned Sinner please, I love how you make those drinks," she said looking around the penthouse. "This place is pretty spectacular," she said as she got up and began to explore.

I laughed as I made her drink and watched her explore. "I can take you on a tour if you want," I said as I poured us both a small glass

"No its fine, I'll let Lucifer do that" she said walking over to the bar and leaning against it. She was still the epitome of grace and the source of most female demon's jealousy. Even in her demon face she was beautiful. She is what many girls imagine when they imagine pure beauty and evil rolled into one. I remember when she had just arrived and was getting used to life in hell, she was able to make every demon (some who had been there for as long as the universe had been) jealous and envious of how she had turned out. It didn't help that in the first couple of months of being there she had been attacked by a jealous group of demons and had won. I wasn't there but apparently she had showed them how powerful she was whilst still maintaining that innocence that just adds to her beauty. I have to admit the first couple of months I was amongst those who was jealous of her, but as the years went by she became a friend and sister, and I couldn't help but love her.

"So what have you been up to since I've been away?" She asked me as I handed the drink over. I took a sip and then answered.

"Not much, being Lucifer's right hand man as per usual. You know the drill."

"Yeah, I've missed you so much Maze. So who is this Detective Chloe I've been hearing about?" she asked, always to the point this girl. She has never been one to beat around the bush.

"Chloe is something else. She's really sweet but can be tough when she wants to be. She reminds me a bit of you. But something is up with her, something strange is happening here" I answered. I moved around the bar and went to sit on the sofa, Iza following me.

"Yes Luci said something about LA being weird. He said how when the detective arrived, its like a fog went over his brain and he couldn't remember the reason for him coming back to Earth," She said taking a sip from her drink.

"Well I tried to jog his memory about you but he just brushed me away, he felt the pain of you not being here cause he complained about his chest aching," I answered both of us thinking about what the cause of this strange feeling.

She suddenly broke me from my thoughts by letting out a big sign and the giggling. "I'm sure we'll figure it out eventually," she started and then looked me dead in the eye and in a serious carried on. "Does he still do that thing when he wakes up were he looks like a meerkat looking out of a hole," she asked staring into my eyes. I stared in her eyes for a bit longer and then we both burst out laughing.

Just then the elevator opened and in walked Lucifer and Chloe. We looked at each other and carried on giggling. "What has got you two giggling?" Lucifer asked, we both looked at each other and burst out laughing again. When Lucifer came over and began tickling Iza, I decided we would all need a drink.

I walked over to the bar- ignoring Chloe- to get the drinks prepared. I was still angry with Chloe for the way she reacted to Lucifer being the Devil and I a demon. There were far better ways of handling it, I mean she just upped and left taking Trixie with her. I had really come to care for the small human and was deeply upset when I realized she had left in fear of us.

When I made the drinks I made my way over and gave them to Lucifer and Iza, and sat the furthest away from Chloe, as I knew I couldn't sit near her cause my anger would get the best of me. When Iza called me out on the fact I left Chloe without a drink, I shrugged cause I couldn't care less. The girl didn't deserve it. Okay maybe I was taking it to far, but my friend and roommate for the last few years, didn't accept my true self. It was upsetting.

When Iza returned I knew we were in for a rough night, so got myself comfortable. Let the show begin.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing.**

**Please leave a review as it promotes me to write. Leave any ideas of what could happen in the story. I have a basic idea for the story but it's nice to see your ideas.**

**This was more of filler chapter really, introducing all of the characters emotions and views and what not.**

**I'm definitely going to introduce the Cullens soon. Do you think Chloe and Izzy should learn to like each other, or shall the drama continue. Also do you like snobby and dramatic Chloe or not. I love hearing your thoughts on the story. **

**I am so sorry for the slow updates, I promise that I will try and update more but I didn't realise how much A-levels and sixth form would take up my time, that I just haven't had time to write. **

**Thank you to all those who review every single chapter and have followed the story it means a great deal. Thank you to everyone who reads the story it brightens my day. **

**Thanks **

**Xoxo Itz Popsie**


End file.
